I Choose You
by elennading
Summary: One night stand brought new prospect of relationship between the former queen and the savior. Regina found herself pregnant, and Emma decided to take the responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: OUR BABY, OUR SON, OUR FAMILY**

"I'm pregnant."

…

Shattered glass broke the silence.

"Sheriff Swan?"

"Uhh… Right, you are pregnant. - What?! You're pregnant?! So, should I file a report over this?"

Regina could only sighs to the idiotic response from that idiot Sheriff. Yes, that was correct. She was the most idiot person Regina had ever met.

"No, I'm not here for that. I'm telling you I'm pregnant with -"

"Why are you telling me this instead of the father?" the Sheriff interrupted while cleaning the mess.

Regina sharply inhaled a deep deep breathe knowing and actually expecting this whole situation when dealing with the moron. "I'm trying to tell you that -"

"Wait, let me guess." Emma interrupted again while sweeping the shattered pieces with unnecessary overly swayed hip, with her back to the irritated Mayor. The Mayor decided to ease herself, sat on the opposite chair of the Sheriff's table while trying to calm herself from snapping at the Sheriff. No, not yet.

"Oh. Oh my God! Is it Graham?"

…

"Sheriff Swan, that man died three years ago remember? And dear, what kind of logic is that when I'm here with 5 weeks of pregnancy? Mmmh?"

"Right, how about Archie? Since you're frequently meeting with him?"

"That is for business purposes. ONLY." She punctuated. "For I are very fond of sex, I will never ever spread my legs to a married man. And do you realize who are we talking about? This is Archie. He is into man." Line of nerve started to appear on Regina's forehead. _Be patient._

_"_Yeah, we shouldn't mess with Sidney's guy." Emma sheepishly grinned. She walked out from her office with the cleaning stuffs. After several minutes, she appeared with two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Regina. Regina muttered 'Thank you' and actually relieved after a whole day of dehydration. Today indeed was a very busy day.

"So, if not Archie." After a long paused. "NO! No. No. No!" Regina raised her eyebrows, another line of nerve appeared. She was almost at the edge her limit. _Who knows who else in the Sheriff's small brain._ "Don't tell me it's Leroy. Oh, please Regina. That is not so you, your Majesty." Emma gaped, not believing her own very logic fact. In this case, only she could thinks of that.

Regina snapped. That's it. She rose from the chair and walked toward the Sheriff, stood face to face to the gaping mouth lady. "For God's sake, Emma! I'm carrying your baby! Our baby!"

…

Again. Shattered glass broke the silence.

Emma blinked. Several times. Glass pieces were on the floor, left her with empty hand, empty mind, empty lung. _Wait. What?! My Baby?! What the hell?! I'm a woman for God's sake! IMPOSSIBLE! Magic? She's pregnant. 5 weeks. Pregnant. 5 weeks. Oh GOD, oh GOD! That night!_

Emma shook her head vigourously.

"Are you done with your monologue, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked while drinking another sip of her juice. _Delicious, I should remind myself to ask the Sheriff what is this juice's brand._

"Let's get married."

Another broken glass. And this time was Regina's.

"Let's get married." Emma said seriously.

Not believing what she heard, Regina froze. The glass of her juice slipped from her numb hand. She only came to the world by the loud crashed and a cold wet sensation from the splashed juice on her bare leg, that were not covered by her dark blue pencil skirt and matching 4-inch heels.

"Let's get married, Regina." Emma sounded pleading.

"What?!" Regina shook her head still not believing what she heard.

"Look, Regina. Look at me." Brown dark eyes met emerald jades. "Regina, I know I sounded crazy. These whole scenes are crazy. You're pregnant. That's my baby there. That's crazy enough. You see, my whole life I'm a runner. I ran from my responsibilities, ran from any sequences, ran from anything that I thought endangered me, ran from possibilities that could make me stuck there forever."

"Sheriff Swan, this whole conversation that we had, it's just to inform you this is your baby. Not more than that. I'm not asking for responsibilities. So don't worry about-"

"No." Emma said sternly. "I'm not finished. I told you I'm a runner. But I'm not longer the same person after Henry come to my life. I missed his 10 years life. And I'm not going to let off my hold from this baby. Never."

"Stop!" Regina argued. "I am fully capable of raising Henry into a good person for 10 years on my own, and I am will do the same for my baby. I told you I'm pregnant because you deserve to know it. But you don't deserve to take away my baby from me! You took Henry from me, my son hate me because of you. My son! And now you want to take away my baby from me?! NO, Sheriff Swan. You don't have any right to take away my children!"

"Regina. I never meant to-"

Regina scuffed. "Of course you meant everything you did. You are the Saviour, you saved everyone from the Evil Queen, giving back their happy ending. I'm the Evil Queen, nobody care about my happy ending. I let them took mine before, I sacrificed my happiness, my son, just to give him what he want. No way I'm going to let you snatch away my only chance of happiness."

"Let's get married."

"Don't you understand, Sheriff Swan? I'm not selling myself to marriage."

"Let's get married." Emma said again. "Do it for the baby. For Henry. Hate me, punish me, or torture me, use me if that will make everything okay. Let's get married, Regina. Our children needs both of their parent. I'm not giving up on this baby like I did to Henry. I'm not letting you go through this alone." Regina opened her mouth to interrupt, "shhh. Listen to me, Regina. I know you are very capable of doing this alone, but no. I'm not letting you to turn away from me just because of your hatred. I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself, because I knew how difficult it is, how lonely it is when you are alone. No friend, no family."

"Alright."

"What?" Emma disbelieved. _That was easy. _

"I won't repeat twice, Sheriff Swan."

"So, you agreed to marry me?"

The Mayor walked out from the Sheriff's office, and glanced at the still body. "Are you coming, Sheriff?

"Huh, where?" As Emma was confused. What with the sudden change from the Mayor?

"My office, of course."

"Of course.-mmm, why?

"We are not getting married if we only stand here do nothing, Sheriff."

"Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper. Sidney. And keep this only among us." Regina said.

"So-" Emma broke the silence after their witnesses leave the Mayor office. "—that's it?"

"Don't tell me you want your white gown, roses on the floor, Snow White cry at the side?" _Mmm. Snow White cry over her daughter marrying her sworn enemy. That's actually quite a pleasing sight._

"At least we should get a cake or a ring." Emma pouted.

Regina waved her hand. Emma yelped when she felt something warm on her left hand, on her finger exactly. "Wow." As she contemplate her ring finger, now occupied by a foreign band- a fitted white gold ring, engraved with a full cycle of princess cut diamonds.

"I guess it reach your standard." Regina satisfied, now scrutinized her own finger.

"Wow. My hand feels weird. I never has ring before, this feel weird. A good weird." Emma said sheepishly.

"Well, enjoy now as much as you can, dear. Before we announce our sweet marriage to your parent. And Henry."

"Oh shit."

"Language."

"Sorry. Oh sh-! I totally forgot about them! What should I say? That I knocked you out, that we married? What should I do? What should I do? Regina, what should we do?" Emma agitated.

"We? No, dear. Everything is on you. You said you wanted to be responsible. And now, don't tell me you are too scared to tell dear mummy and daddy?" Regina smirks.

"Come on! You know how bad Snow will react to this." Emma pointed to both of them.

"Where is the confident, Sheriff? After the long speech you've given me? And plus, you are the one who said that I can 'hate you, punish you, torture you or use you', remember? I'm simply using my privilege here. So, I said you deal with them." This was fun, Regina thought.

Emma's jaws dropped. She shook her head, disbelieved. _This is great. _"Right, your Majesty." She rolled her eyes. "I'm the Savior. Savior saves everyone, and that everyone include the Highness. The Evil Queen." She mocked

Regina rolled her eyes. "We should tell Henry first." Regina hesitated, "But I'm scared that he thought I did something to you to marry me. Cast a spell or take your heart or any ways that he believed evil me will do."

Emma looked at Regina, and for a second she saw something new, something she never expected from the former queen. There was something she recognized from herself in the eyes of the woman in front of her. _Anguish. Desperate. Vulnerable. Scare. Pain. Rejection. _Emma knew these vocal, she knew them, friend with them long enough, lived with them for forever until they became her. So, when she saw that second in Regina's eyes, she understood everything. Her heart clenched. At that moment all she wanted to do was to take that woman in her arm. But no. She just stood there, silently.

"I told you, I'm the Savior. Leave everything to me." Emma said jokingly trying to ease the tensed. Regina puffed.

The newly formed family seated at the bench near the beach after picking up Henry from school that early evening. Henry felt awfully odd sitting between his two mothers. Rather strange to see both of his mothers, at front school, waiting for him, TOGETHER. And more, his fussy mother, to his surprised allowed Emma to drive her beloved BMW car when they decided to go to the beach. No one was allowed to come near the car, nor touch it. NO ONE. And yet, Emma sat at the driver's sit nonchalantly. _Suspicious, very suspicious._

Emma rubbed her palms on her tights nervously. She glanced at the corner of her eyes, assuming the brunette sneered at her. Instead she saw Regina stiffen at her sit, stared blankly losing herself in the gleaming of sun on the wide sea in front of them.

Emma cleared her throat, getting attention from their son. "Henry, your mother and I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your mother and I, we are-mmmm"

"Yes?"

"We are, you know?"

"Ma?"

"We are married, Henry." Regina said, at the end. No longer be able to keep her patient.

"What?! Ma?"

"Yeah, kid. We are married." Emma smiled stupidly. Like she being caught doing something embarrassing.

"But why?" Henry turned to his blonde mother.

"Why? Well-"

"People only get married when they're in love with each other. But Ma, you hate Mom. And you hate Ma, mom." Henry interrupted.

"Then, you are right. I love your mother. She loves me. That why we are married." Emma said, ignoring Regina who looked at her with shocked. Totally shocked. If Henry was giving the same attention to his brunette mother, like he gave to his blonde mother, he would notices his mother terror at Emma's statement. Luckily, or he will become more suspicious than he was toward his two mothers.

"But I thought you both hate each other!"

"No, I never hate your mother. She never hates me. I told you we love each other, Henry." Emma tried.

"But-"

"Henry, we thought you would be happy if we can live together as a family. You, your mother and me, and soon you will have a-"

"Wait, I will have what?" Henry confused.

"You will have a brother or sister?" Emma looked at Regina, pleading for help.

"You will have a sibling soon, Henry. I'm pregnant." Regina explained.

"What?! You are pregnant? Who?" Henry looked disgusted and that hurt Regina. Emma noticed her expression. And then, the mask appeared again.

"It's our baby." Emma said.

"Look, I'm 13. I know where baby come. That's impossible, you are woman."

"Henry, nothing is impossible with magic." Emma convinced. "Your mother and I have created a life with magic, you see? There, in there is a special baby just like you." Emma pointed to Regina's still flat tummy.

"Yes, Henry. That's true." Regina looked at Henry.

"So, both of you really are married." Both women nodded. "That's mean we're going to live together? As a family?"

"Yes, as a family." Regina caressed his soft hair. It surprised her that Henry accepting the gesture. She knew it was a big step from Henry to accept her again, and yet this simple embrace gave her heart more space to hope again.

"And you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And I'm going to be the coolest brother ever!"

"You are going to be the best brother ever, Henry." Emma relieved that her son could accepted the fact that both of his mother can formed a family together. It was a relieved. She looked up at Regina, and now she was beyond relieved as she saw the other woman smiled for the first time today. Genuinely.

"Henry, can we keep the baby as a secret? For now?" Emma asked as earlier, Regina insisted not to announce her pregnancy to other, except Henry. Emma frowned at first, but then understood the woman request. Snow and David, or any other citizen of Storybrooke will use this against Regina, and came up with any means to break the marriage, saying stuff such as that was not Emma's child or, Emma's was under her spell, etc etc etc. These were reasons why at early today, Emma suggested Regina to bind their marriage with magic. Regina shocked as if Emma was dumb to not knowing what she had asked. Of course, Emma knew what it's meant by bound marriage. She studied, for God's sake. She owned magic herself, she's product of true love. She needed to understand magic in other to control her magic. So, she did read! Bound marriage meant two people bind their soul together. It was the sacred enchantment that bonded two people forever. Nothing will separate them. No spell can break them. So, when Regina combined their magic together, Emma knew she cannot run away. No. She will not run way again. This was her way to be responsible. She will prove it to the mother of her children, if it meant stuck forever with the woman that hate her so so much.

"Why?" Henry asked as they parked their car in front of the diner to meet Emma's parent.

"Snow-"

"Okay. I will protect my little boy or sister?" Questioning the gender, but Henry understood his parent motive to keep the baby as a secret.

As the family entered the diner, they directly noticed two familiar figures at the middle of the diner. _Great choice of seat. _Emma sighed. Regina noticed Emma restless. Also noticed gazes on them but chose to ignore them. _Such a peasants. _As they reached their booth, Emma felt a small palm supporting softly on small part of her back. Then, she just realized that she's been holding her breathe from the moment they entered the diner. She glanced over to the hand's owner, and saw a small smile on Regina's face.

"I will move in to Regina's mansion." Emma started as everyone quietly having their meal. It was already tensed when Emma invited her parent to have dinner with Regina and Henry. And now, sitting together on the same table, each second felt like hour.

"What?!" Snow shrieked.

"I said I will move in to Regina's mansion. As well as Henry. I already moved few of our stuffs during the day and other will be on this coming weekend."

"Why?" Snow asked incredulously. "What you did to our daughter, you bitch!" Now David turned to Regina.

"Language! I will not comprehend any attitude that will influence my son especially those ill-mannered of your. Believe me, I did nothing Charming. In fact, is your daughter who did 'thing' to me." Regina turned and smirked to Emma who was seated at the extra chair at their booth.

Emma cheeks turned red, as well as Henry, who somehow shyly knowing what was that his mother preferring to, shifted uncomfortable while devouring his meal. Now, her parent gazes turned to her. "Well, literally." She said while sarcasticly giving Regina a '_Damn, woman. Thank for your help.'_ look.

Snow and David looked at their daughter with conflict. Emma sighed. _You really have the 'best' idea to be responsible, isn't? Marrying your parent's bloody hot enemy? Way to go all out, girl. _"Well, we're married. Me and Regina." That gained a loud gasps from other livings in the diner.

Snow's eyes widened, David shook his head trying to believe what his daughter had said. "What?!" They both said at the same time. Seems like today, the newlywed kept on getting that word a lot for their 'sweet marriage'.

"I- -you- - we. Why?!" Snow said still not believing what she had heard.

_Here we go again._ "Because we love each other, no other reasons are more valid than that." Emma said, tried her best to look confident and convincing. She grabbed Regina left hand, pulled their holding hand up to show their wedding rings.

Snow abruptly stood and pulled David out of their booth. Emma surprised by that, and somehow she disappointed by her parent action. But couldn't pull out why she felt that way. Regina smirks, satisfied with her enemy torment, and then she noticed Emma's expression. The blonde looked disappointed. No, she looked sad. Regina felt a wave of pain in her heart by the sight, why would she felt pain for the blonde? Why would she felt like she cared for her? Cared? No. She's not. No. Regina left her thought as she heard a bell rang indicated that the Charming already gone for the evening.

Emma felt nervous as they reached the mansion. Right now, the scene just reminded her to the system, when she reached her new foster family house. It took her back to the sore flashbacks, but it felt different. It really different, she thought. Because this was her new home. Her real home.

_Her home._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK**

"I can take the coach." Emma said after both of them settled themselves for the night in Mayor's bedroom. Regina nodded. When Emma was on her way to the guest room, Regina called out for Emma and said that they should sleep together in the same room. Emma was confused, but then of course married couple should sleep together.

"I'm sorry." Emma said when she deduced that Regina had fallen asleep.

"Why?"

"Shit, Regina. Why you still awake?" Emma shocked, her hand pressed on her chest.

"Why?" Regina asked again.

"I'm sorry because I make things worse. I make your life more difficult. Now, Snow, other, will hate you more. I'm sorry."

"No. Why you lied to Henry?"

"Lied? What? I lied to Henry?" Emma confused.

"Yes."

"Come on, Regina. I never lied to Henry! We are married. That is not a lie." Emma enraged.

"Why you told Henry that we loved each other? You even told Snow and David."

"What should I say? Mmmh? That I-"

"Forced me to marry you? We don't love each other, Miss Swan."

"You agreed-"

"Good night, Miss Swan."

"Regina?" Emma pleaded.

After a long silent.

"Good night, Regina."

Emma had always started her days with a morning run. And today too was not an exception. Emma already in her running suit, and was quietly walked to the door after stuck a note on the night stand. In case, the sleeping woman would looked for her.

She jogged a bit longer than usual that morning. She had a lot in her head. Yesterday, she was so confident with herself that she could take care of her son, her baby and her wife. _Regina, she's my wife now._ It's surprised her when the Mayor agreed to marry her. Maybe her idea was the best option for both of them to keep their children. It was a win-win situation, she thought. She could have her children, Regina could have her children. They had enough fighting scenes over Henry and Emma would not do that again over the baby. She would do anything for her kids. And if her child's mother insisted not to agree to marry her, she might have kidnapped the woman, forced her to do so_, if it is the last thing I do_.

But when she woke up this morning, she studied the still body on the bed. She felt terrified. She was panic. Suddenly she felt her shoulder felt so so heavy. Family of her own. She never imagined herself to have one. Now, she had a wife. Well, not exactly a wife. She had two children. Neal was her first loved, yes she imagined a future with that man but not beyond marriage. Not like what she had now. She couldn't trust herself to have one and now to handle it? She felt pathetic.

When she back from her jog, the mansion still the way it was before she left. They still sleeping, she guest. Normally, this early morning the Mayor would already woke up. Well, she knew that because she kind of monitoring the woman's timetable. NO. She was not STALKING! She just wanted to guarantee the Mayor safety, especially after they were back from Neverland. She was the Sheriff after all, it's her job.

She closed the front door quietly and went to the kitchen to brew a coffee. It was odd to felt so familiar with the mansion even though she only been there occasionally for bringing Henry for dinners. Normally, she just let both mother and the kid had their own time on every Wednesday as that was how their arranged it for Regina to spent time with Henry. Other than the dinners, well of course that one night. But only for few hours. Thinking about that night, made Emma shook her head briskly to clear her mind from the vivid memories of their night activity.

She went upstairs, and checked on Henry first before went to her shared bedroom. Henry looked so peaceful in his sleep, hugging his human size, already faded brown teddy bear that really not suit an image of teenage boy. She quietly entered her room, carefully not to wake up her wife. But then she found out the lady no longer on her bed. She noticed a sound from the bathroom and knew exactly who was there.

"Regina?"

Her wife looked pale, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl with her running nose. She groaned. Arr, morning sickness.

"Are you alright?" Emma knelt next to her and massaged her back slowly in circle to comfort the brunette.

"I'm alright." Regina pushed herself up. But as soon as she stood, her body betrayed her. Before her body could hit the floor, Emma caught her wife and gathered Regina in her arm liked bridal style. She slowly walked them out from the bathroom. She waited for Regina to protest or hit her in the head but neither happened. Instead Regina leaned closer and nuzzled closer to her neck and her arms held tightly around Emma. Emma unconsciously swayed her body slowly while carrying Regina. She felt the woman's breathing seems to calm down. They stayed in that position silently, for only God knew how long.

Henry woke up at his usual time. He found his mothers' bedroom door wide open and surprised by the sight of his mom in Emma's arm. He quietly watched them as Emma slowly rocked his mother while humming some song. His mother did looked sick but she seems okay in Emma's hold. She looked so dependent, something new to Henry. His mother was a strong person or rather very stubborn person. She would do things mostly on her own, and would never ask for help even though how difficult things were. She was an independent woman, and Henry really admired his mother for that albeit his hatred. She would keep things to herself, her problems, her sickness, her pain. And it always worried Henry.

His mother's strong act made him forgot how human his mother was. So, when he saw his mother in Emma's embrace, that person was not the Evil Queen but his mother that had showered him love unconditionally. Henry suddenly felt an outburst of guilt in his chest as he thought how his mother life for the past 3 years without anyone by her side, lived alone in this massive mansion.

"Ma?" Henry approached. "Is Mom okay?"

Both women startled. Emma felt Regina pulled her body away from her hold. Understood, she slowly dropped Regina on the mattress on her back.

"I'm okay, Henry. Just feel a little dizzy this morning."

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Positive, Henry." Regina smiled warmly at Henry's concerned. She missed her son so much. Missed him so much. She hid her emotion and tried to control herself from crying as she felt dam of tear started to build up.

Emma did noticed. "Kiddo, how about this morning we go to Granny's for breakfast? Sound good?" She got an approval from Regina.

"Yeah! Sound very good." Henry said with his chipper voice. "Alright then. Morning, Mom. Morning, Ma." Henry kissed his moms cheeks before went back to his room.

"That's a good thing, right?" Emma said after Henry left.

"Indeed, it's a good thing."

"Don't you think it is too early to eat that greasy fries of yours, Honey?" Regina said, the word 'Honey' felt awkwardly uttered from her mouth.

"Nope, never too early." Emma munched her fries deliciously as she spotted the woman opposite her peek on her plate for several times already.

"How long?" The family was greeted by infuriating familiar voice. "How long you two have been mar-tied?" Snow asked, not willing to say the M word as she felt disgusted about the idea of her daughter married to her ex-stepmother.

"How long is not important, Snow?" Regina answered while glanced on Emma's fries. Emma caught her and curved a smile before turned into serious expression.

"What is important, mom, is that I'm happy with Regina. And we really need a fully support from you." Emma said while exchanging her plate with Regina's plate of salad, ignoring both Regina and her mother stunned looked. She then put the ketchup onto the corner of the plate and snatched three fingers of fries before continued. "You're my family and I don't want that to change just because I'm married to someone that you hate."

"Regina is important to me, so both you and David." While Snow and Emma were busy with their scorching conversation, Regina was busy wolfing down her new meal. Somehow, when she looked at Emma's plate earlier, the fries look so tempting. She found herself drooling over the smell. The level of greasiness was something she would not tolerate before, but somehow she liked it. The taste quite pleasant. So delicious.

"Mmmm. This fries taste great." Regina said aloud unintentionally. She felt her cheeks heated by the involuntary confession.

Emma laughed. The tense she felt from her conversation with her mother vanished.

"That's mean there will be a fries on every meal then, right Henry?"

Henry laughed at his shy mother. Emma looked at her wife and then directed her gazes to Regina's tummy. Regina followed her eyes direction and mouthed 'Shit' to Emma, without letting Henry saw her said the crude word. Emma just replied her with another laugh.

Snow was taken aback by Emma's laughter. She bewildered by how happy her daughter was. Not that Emma never laughing whenever with her and David. It just that Emma sounded so contented right now, with Regina. She can't help not to envy toward Regina at the moment for been able to make her daughter laughed so delightedly. She walked away quietly from the diner.

The whole scene not only grabbed Snow's attention, but as well as Ruby and Granny. Ruby was okay with the very early customers. There was something else that astounded her. Well, she did hear the news about the Sheriff married the Mayor, but never expected the news to be so damn true. She thought it was some kind of jokes from Emma toward her parent, since her parent kept on accused Emma to be so childish, treated her friend like a child who not been able to stand on her own foot. Snow and David quite underestimated their daughter, overstressed that Emma was not responsible enough in her life. Nothing she saw today was a joke. Emma really married the Mayor. Ruby did felt betrayed because Emma never told her about their eloped. Well, at least gave her some hints, Ruby thought. Everything between the newly-wed was full with element of surprise.

There was something else about the two women. Especially Regina. She looked different, and smelled different. The smell was so strong, not likely how the Mayor normally smelled but it smells good. Something familiar but she couldn't pick up where she sensed it. Smell like Vanilla, mixed with berries and a little bit spicy. She frowned because she couldn't remember what smell was that.

"Ouch! What the hell, Madam Mayor?" Emma winced as she earned a hard slapped on her hand while she trying to steal her ex-fries from Regina.

"Miss Swan!" Regina shook her head and then smiled mischievously. "Ah ah. Mrs Mills!" She grinned. "That's my fries! I absolutely detest stealing!"

"You know, mom. You can report to this town Sheriff. I heard that you and the Sheriff quite a term. " Henry smirked.

"Yes. You're right, sweetheart." Regina looked at Henry playfully. "I can put you behind the bar, dear. Easily." Regina mocked at Emma.

"Hey! Not fair! No gang up on me!" Emma pouted. "I only want two. Please." Tried her best to give Regina her most pity puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if you insist, try to get it yourself." Regina playfully stuck her fries between her lips.

Before the fries could disappear into Regina's mouth, Emma launched across the table and bitted the fries. They were so closed, so closed that people might think that they were kissing. Their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Eww, Ma!" Henry squealed.

Regina froze. She blinked several times, not sure when the blonde no longer at her face.

"Well, never dare me, dear." Emma smirked, mimicked Regina's tone.

While Emma trying to beat her own record in 'trashcan paper toss' soon-to-be Olympic game, she heard the recognizable clicks of heels approaching her. She glanced over the clock. It was 15 minutes before five.

"I need your juice." Regina said as she gracefully sat on her 'usual' chair.

"What?"

"I need your juice, Sheriff."

"My juice?" the Sheriff said hesitantly. She was debating with herself, thinking about what actually did Regina asked from her. _Is it really my juice's juice? Oh my God. No way!_

"Sheriff, I don't want to guess what is in your mind." Regina pinched her nose bridge. "Can I have your orange juice? That is what I need, right now."

"Ohhh. Ooo-kay." Emma said sheepishly. Only God knew how hot her face now. If anyone touched her face at the moment, they would think that Emma gotten herself a fever. _Damn Emma. Why you so-arghhh?! _ She mentally kicked herself.

"Put Good In. Get Good Out." Emma said happily while sipping her juices.

"What?"

"Minute Maid." Emma said. "Original 100% Pure Squeeeeeeeeezed Orange Juice."

"…."

"Come on. It supposed to be funny."

"…."

"I thought I'm very good at commercialized the brand. Even Leroy laughed at my joke." Emma sulked.

"HA. HA. HA." Regina scoffed at Emma. "We really should stock our fridge with this." Regina said, mostly to herself.

"And fries."

Regina blushed as she that reminded her of the stupid Sheriff ate on her lips that morning.

"Give me a second to finish up." Emma said. Regina gave her questioning look. "What? I thought we're going to shop? For your supplies?"

"Right. Mmmmm, Emma?" Regina mumbled, while shyly looked on the floor.

Emma was shocked by Regina's soft voice. For a second, Emma thought Regina looked so adorable in her delicate attitude. She was shocked because she never saw the steel woman to act liked a 2 years old kid who seems on wanting to ask some treat or extra desert, or a new doll. She, in fact never imagined the Mayor to have this kind of side.

"Yeah?" She answered, not wanting to joke on Regina's hidden side.

"Can we have…mmm…extra bacons?"

Emma chuckled. She was amused by this side of Regina. She also wasn't expected Regina to ask her opinion or any permission regardless what that lady wanted. Well, that's because both of them weren't a couple though they were married. Each one could do anything they wanted without cared about other. She actually anticipated the bossy Regina, always being the upper hand. And she actually readied to be the marriage slave, when Regina so easily accepted her not-really-proposal. Instead, Regina went soft on her. Maybe because of hormone, she thought.

"We can have many as long as I have extra on my meal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Everything felt so terribly awkward. Every pair of eyes was on them when they were in the supermarket. Can they shopping peacefully? Emma groaned. She thought Regina would felt uncomfortable liked how she felt. Nope. Emma was wrong. Totally wrong. Regina's eyes only focused on every item in the shelves. Her eyes were glistening with lure, preyed on every edible thing. Emma started to relax as she relished at the sight of the excited woman who walked side by side to her.

"Urghh." Regina suddenly stopped.

"What wrong?" Emma looked at her wife, worriedly.

"Mmmh."

"Nausea? Oh God. Toilet! Where is the toilet?!" Emma paced agitatedly. It was too late as Regina tore the nearby package, and vomited in that.

Emma could only fret as she worried about her wife's condition. She came closer, and engulfed the woman in her arm, rubbing her back slowly. Regina seems to settle closed to her neck, and she could felt her wife warm breathe touched her neck. Regina's breathe calmed again, her hand softly on Emma's chest. They in each other embraced, in the middle of supermarket where they easily became the spotlight that evening. And again, only God knew for how long they stood there, holding each other so closed.

Only God knew.

"Once broken consider sold." The sales girl said, broke the moment.

"Huh?" Emma confused, now focused on the girl but still hugging her wife tightly.

"The package, mam." She pointed at the one that Regina clutched.

"Oh, right."

"And mam. You are blocking other's way." She said with disgusting tone.

"Don't you talk to her like that." Regina snapped. Oow oow, Emma flinched at her wife sudden anger. "How old are you and do you know who are you talking to?"

"I'm-"

"Well, I ask you who is she?" Regina barked. Dangerous, Emma thought. And yet she froze, not wanting to trigger the now-walking-bomb.

"Miss Swan, the Sheriff." The girl answered.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan?!" Regina asked skeptically. "Correction, young lady. This is Mrs. Mills and she is my wife, the Mayor of this town. Do you know what is that mean?"

"I.."

"That mean, we can stand wherever we wanted to, we can be wherever we wanted to. And I don't care if we are blocking other's way because I'm the Mayor. I own this town." _You are so dead girl_, Emma grinned, somehow loved this intimidating side of Regina.

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor, Miss Swan."

"Correction again, young lady." Regina raised her eyebrows, straighten her posture.

"I'm sorry again, Madam Mayor, Mrs. Mills."

"Do remember that, dear." Regina said sternly.

Emma watched the girl walked away. Emma then turned to her wife. Regina looked at her, and Emma can't help the proud smile on her face. Regina, whether the woman realized it or not, she had admitted Emma as one of her family now. _Mrs. Mills, I love that. I really love that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: I'M NO LONGER SURE ABOUT THE ACTS**

"Okay, Henry. Juice."

"Juice, checked."

"Apple."

"Apple, checked."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with extra sprinkles of cinnamon, yeah."

"YEAH! Checked."

"Okay, your lunch, checked."

Henry nodded while happily enjoying his scrambled eggs. He kept aside his precious pieces of bacon for the last.

Regina chuckled at the sound of the two children while she walked to the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of the blonde woman in Regina's flowery peach colored apron, still in running suit. Emma sang gleefully while preparing breakfast for their family. Her family. Emma's family. Emma looked so comfortable in that image of the domestic wife, except for that not-so-match apron of her. Regina somehow loved this image, so much.

Regina walked toward Henry, leaning to kiss his head and sat on the stool next to her son.

"Ma gave me extra bacon!" Henry munched happily.

"I can see that clearly that your Ma spoils you with the wrong treat. Don't wake me in the middle of the night just to comfort that big tummy of yours, sweetheart."

"Oh, come on Honey. Just one extra of bacon." Emma said, gave her the best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, mom. Just one." Now it's Henry who gave the copy and paste puppy dog eyes.

"And hey, don't worry. Like Henry, I can spoil you with as much bacon as you like." Emma served Regina her breakfast and gave her another bacon, another and then another. "Here we go. Orange juice for the lady." Emma smiled widely as she saw Regina ate her bacons greedily liked their son. Emma pulled out her apron and hung it, then cleaned the dishes that she used.

"Enjoy your breakfast. I'm going to get ready. It's already late. Reg-Honey, is it okay for you to take Henry to school this morning? I don't think I can make it on time." Emma said while looking at Henry.

"Of course, Honey. Henry?"

"Great, mom."

Emma walked passed them and when she almost reached the doorway, she turned back and kissed on top of Henry's head. She, then reflexively chaste a kiss on Regina's forehead while murmuring "Have a good day." She walked upstairs, leaving Regina froze at the affection.

…...

"Just go away!" Regina yelled.

Janette heard her boss screamed inside her office. She swung open the door frantically, worried if anything bad happened to the Mayor. She didn't want to face the Sheriff, if anything happens to the Sheriff's wife. She ran into the Sheriff this morning, rushing toward the city hall with a purple Tervis bottle in her grip. The Sheriff decided to pass the bottle to her after the Sheriff got an emergency phone call. _"Give this juice to the Mayor, she forgets to bring it along this morning. And arr, check on her time to time."_

"Madam Mayor?"

She saw the woman sitting at her table, with her palms covering her face.

"Madam Mayor? Are you okay?"

….

"Madam Mayor? Are you…"

"What?!" Regina looked up at her secretary.

"Madam May.."

"Leave. I'm okay." The Mayor waved her hand.

Janette hesitantly closed the door behind her. She sat and dialed to someone that she knew will be able to calm the enraged Mayor.

"I'm insane!" Regina growled.

A week had passed. Approximately six days, and one and a half hour, they've been living together. Only six days! But her mind kept on thinking about the blonde. This morning, for example, when she felt nausea as soon as she reached her office, she wanted Emma! She wanted Emma to embrace her. She wanted Emma to hold her close. She wanted Emma to rub her back slowly like how the woman always did whenever her sickness took place. She wanted to nestle closer, and smell Emma. Emma smelled good. Emma smelled so good. Her wife's smell soothed her unsettled stomach. Every funny feeling inside her stomach fled every time she breathed her wife's scent. Her wife smell lessened her dizziness. _My wife?_

Regina shook her head. Then again, after she composed herself, distracting herself with a mountain of paper works, Miss Train entered her office and brought her juice. _Juice? Emma?_ Since her craze toward the juice acknowledged by her wife, Emma would provide her a bottle each day before she went to work. She must be forgotten today since Henry almost late for his school this morning. Even with the Sheriff carelessness or the Sheriff absent-mindedness, that woman always been able to give her everything that she needed. She amazed by the ability of the Sheriff to care for her. As a matter of fact, she adored that. She adored the woman.

For her whole life, Regina never hoped for someone to take care of her, except Daniel and Henry. She stopped hoping actually. But then Henry came into her life, and now the Sheriff appeared in her life. Honestly, she was bothered by the fact that someone cares for her. She was scared. What if she hoped too much? What if when she did, she could get hurt? What if it would hurt too much? What will happen? So she tried to ignore all the warmth that she got from the blonde's affectionate. But that woman made thing so damn difficult as she kept on appeared in Regina's mind.

She jumped as the thunder exploded. Then she just noticed it was actually raining outside, drumming on the window like large marbles. _Did Emma bring along her umbrella? The rain quite heavy, I should remind that woman not to drive in this weather. She always thinks herself as a hero._ Regina thought, and then grabbed her phone to call the woman. But then she stopped.

"Shit." Regina said as she realized the woman occupied her mind again. Did Emma- When Emma- What Emma- Emma that, Emma this, Emma, Emma, Emma. Regina tried to erase her thought about that woman. But she couldn't.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She screamed to the empty room.

At the exact moment Regina shouted, the door swung open, revealing the drenched blonde. Her right side was covered by mud. Her sleeve was no longer white as it was earlier. She was wet and dirty, leaving a trace of puddle at every step she took as she approaches Regina.

Regina was taken aback by the blonde. Not because of Emma's soaked state, but by the concerned looked at Emma's face.

"Are you alright?" Emma stood closer to inspect the brunette.

"I'm ok-"

"Is there anything wrong? With you? With the baby?" The thought of something gone wrong with her wife and her baby made her restless. She frantically moved around Regina to ensure that Regina was okay.

Regina stopped her, and instinctively rested her hand on Emma's chest. "I'm okay." She said as she looked at Emma.

"Good." Emma nodded with relieved. "Good." She could feel herself breathing again. It scared the hell out of her when Janette called her earlier mentioned that Regina kept on screaming inside her office. At that instant, what she could only think was that something terrible happened to Regina.

That morning, Ms. Munson had called her, reporting that she had lost her cat. Since morning, she kept on searching for an orange tabby cat. She looked for the cat at every corner of the town, but found nothing. She decided to search for Pickles again at Ms. Munson's house, then it started to rain. Ms. Munson saw her cat on top of her roof. She received a call from Janette when she tried to' rescue' Pickles from the roof, then she felt like her world collapsed.

After she handed over Pickles to Ms. Munson, she unconsciously ran toward any path that would take her to her wife, failed to remember that she could just drive to city hall. She tripped over a road divider when she wanted to cross, and that made her fell on her right side of her body while her right hand under her own weight. She could not register the pain as her mind only focused on her wife. She could not care about anything, about how she looks because her mind only concentrated on her wife.

"Janette called me that you kept on screaming."

"I assure you nothing happen."

Emma looked at her suspiciously, raising her eyebrow.

"A serenity ritual, you know kind of meditation." Regina tried her best to look calm as possible, though right now she felt very anxious as Emma tightened her left arm around Regina's waist.

"I thought meditation suppose to be quiet?"

Regina cleared her throat. "You are soggy, Miss Swan, and muddy. Please, I don't want to damage my very-very expensive clothes." She said trying to pull herself from Emma's hold.

"Yeah, sorry." Emma shyly released the woman after realized she's been holding the woman for that whole time.

"You should dry yourself." Regina handed a dry towel to the Sheriff. Emma winced as she grabbed the towel with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" Regina sounded worried, and reached for Emma's right hand. As Regina grabbed her hand, she hissed in pain.

"I'm okay. Just a bruise." She lied. Her hand felt so painful, pain like hell.

"It looks bad, Emma. We should see a doctor." Regina examined the swelling hand, hopeful that there was no broken bone.

…...

"Ugh. Son of a bi- ehemm. I mean peach. Son of a peach?" Emma corrected as Regina glared at her for her coarse word. "My hand is so painful, Honey." Emma gave her wife her most pitiful look.

"Can you just stay still, and quiet? Dr. Whale is trying to fix you."

"Done. There's nothing serious with your hand, just a very small fracture on your fifth metacarpal bones."

"My meta—what?"

"Your fifth metacarpal bone. It's one of your bones that form your palm, technically, and it's the bone that connects your wrist with your pinky finger."

"Oooo—kay."

"It's going to take around six to eight weeks for your hand to be fully recovered. And I really, really recommend you to not use your hand during that period."

"What?! I need my hand! How I'm supposed to do my things if I can use my hand? I'm right-handed."

"Six weeks is not that long-"

"How I'm going to write? I need to work as well."

"I'm sure you can manage-"

"Oh my God!" Emma's widened. "How am I going to EAT? What if I die of starving, because my hand can't feed me? Hello, I can't even hold my spoon."

"Mrs. Mill, that is-"

"What if I need to release..mmh…I mean what if I need to pee or poop or SHOWER?" She was still in her own world of panic. "I basically can't do anything!"

"Honey, I think you're exaggerating-" Regina rubbed her temple as she couldn't take any sight of her panic wife.

"Exaggerate?! How I'm going to touch your bump with this hand?" She showed her casted hand with frustration. "I want to feel it when it started to show." She was upset. Six weeks was too long.

"We can manage that, honey. Don't think too much. Rather than living with handicapped wife for forever, I prefer 6 weeks with defective hand."

"Are you going to say that you will leave me if I'm a disabled person?"

"No. That is not what I meant. What I meant is that 6 weeks are not long-"

"This is so sad."

"What?"

"You're really going to leave me if I'm a disabled person."

"No, I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"Honey, I will never leave you just because you are disabled. I promise you I will never leave you even though you are the most troublesome person in the world, or the most annoying, irritating, infuriating wife in the whole world. I promise."

"Annoying? I thought I'm adorable."

"Hardly."

So, it was true, Dr. Whale thought. Both of them were married.

Both Regina and Emma didn't realize that their acts in front of the doctor were no longer an act. Everything they said to each other, or everything they did with each other was no longer a show. But neither realized nor recognized the blossoms in their relationship.

…...

"I'm. Losing. My. Patient."

"Take your time, Honey."

"Try to eat with one hand, HONEY." Emma mocked.

"Well, it's basically yourself who's to be blamed. Why didn't you order something simpler, instead of your chicken?"

"It looks delicious." Emma groaned. "My chicken keeps on moving around my plate!"

The family decided to have their dinner at B&B that day. Henry was shocked when he saw Emma looked gritty, her clothes covered with dried mud and her right hand was casted. Well, honestly, when Regina rushed Emma to the hospital, they totally forgot about Emma's appearance until Henry commented on his blonde mother when both of them picked him up from school. Just after they realized, Regina magically cleaned her wife.

"Here."

"Aaaaaaaa." Emma opened her mouth when Regina decided just to feed the pouting children that sat opposite of her. "I told you, it's delicious!" At last she could taste her roasted chicken. Regina could only shake her head and amused by how childish that woman was.

"Mom, we're going to have our football practices starting next week-"

"Football?" Regina confused.

"Yes, starting next week. I will be back home late, maybe around six."

"Football, mmmh?" Regina folded her hands on her chest. "Emma Swan?" She fixed her stares to the shrinking blonde.

Henry looked at both of his mother. Yep. His Ma was in troubled or so was he. Guess she forgot to tell his mom about getting him into the football club. His mom would agree to any school club, but football or fencing, or anything that involved 'violence'. She thought these sports were barbaric. The last time he mentioned about joining the club, his mom objected him. What if somebody hit him, or tripped him or purposely trying to hurt him? He understood his mom just being protective, but it did make him sad because he loved football so much.

Then, his Ma signed for his football secretly. He was worried at the fact that his mom opposed this so much. But it was his Ma, who convinced him to join anything he wanted, and if his mom outraged, mad she would explain them to her. But at the moment, it seems like his Ma couldn't do anything to save them both. His mom would not put her anger to him, as always though he was wrong. And now, he totally confident that his mom channeling her fury toward his Ma. Theoretically, his Ma was his scapegoat. Well, he was sorry but not sorry. Henry tried to be as invisible as he could, even though everyone at the diner still could see his body. He was practically kissing his food as he tried to avoid the intense between his mothers.

"Emmm. Good news? Henry is a forwards." Emma flinched, avoiding her wife gazes. She felt terribly small as Regina gawked at her forcefully. Luckily, Regina was not a Superman-no a Superwoman, or else she would burn to ashes by Regina's laser eyes. She FORGOT about football. _SHIT!_

….

"Come on, Regina. The kid loves it."

….

"Trust me. He's very good at it. You know, it's not easy to get the position. Our kid is awesome!"

….

"Regina? Say something?"

….

"Honey?"

Regina snapped. "Oh you don't Honey me."

"Sorry." She pleaded. "Aaaaaa chicken chicken." She said foolishly, tried to change the subject.

"Feed yourself. I'm not your slave." Regina scowled at her.

"But-"

"Don't show me that face. I'm not buying."

"Sorry."

…...

"Where's Ma?" Henry asked as he saw no sign of his Ma in the kitchen.

"Guess she still sleeping. I will wake your heavy head Ma." Regina started to head upstairs, leaving Henry preparing the table. She also couldn't help wondering why Emma still not coming down for breakfast. When she woke up this morning, Emma was still sleeping on the couch with her casted hand carefully placed at her side.

She could hear a noise from her bedroom. When she entered her room, she saw her wife with her tidy ponytail, in her milk color unbutton sleeves, hassled as she difficultly trying to pull up her black tight jean to her waist with one hand. She ignored the alluring sight of the half naked woman in front of her.

"Stop cursing, will you?" She approached the blonde. Her gazes were on the bare toned abs.

"Apparently, cursing is my hobby." She was out of breath after successfully brought her jeans up to her waist.

"Let me." Regina eyed at the woman as she couldn't button her sleeves only with her left hand.

"Regina, I can do-"

Regina pulled the woman closer to her. She started to button Emma's shirt. She could feel Emma stared at her, and tried to ignore the stares. She could feel Emma moved closer toward her body. She could feel Emma's chest moving faster. She could feel Emma's breathe near her ear as she purposely pressed her body against Emma's while trying to tuck in Emma's shirt. She could feel her heart beating quicker as she moved her hands around Emma's waist. She could feel Emma placed her hands on her hip as she buttoned Emma's jean. She looked into Emma's eyes. Her hands neaten Emma's shirt collar, brushed over her shoulder softly.

"Done." She said, but not pulling away from Emma.

"Done." Emma repeated, tugging her closer until the two bodies united.

"Done." Emma said again after sincerely applied a long kiss on her wife's forehead. Regina closed her eyes, somehow feel contented. She could feel her wife smiling in her kiss. She loves this feeling, and naively wishing for this every day.

"Mom?" Henry called from downstairs. That's brought the two back, parting them awkwardly.

"Coming, sweetheart." Regina answered their son, withdrew herself from Emma.

"I'm sorry." Emma said. "I'm sorry I signed Henry's into football." She explained.

"I know you worry about our son, Regina. But he will be alright. I will ensure that." She continued again. "He loves that sport so much, and that made me so difficult to say no to the kid."

"You think it was easy for me to say no to him before? It's so painful to say no, knowing someone you love will hurt." Regina looked at her. "I had to do it to protect him from harm."

"I know, I know. I will protect him, we will. And plus, the one that will hurt a lot will be not Henry, but the ball. Our son is a kicker!" Emma tried to joke.

Regina scoffed. "If anything bad happen-"

"Nothing will happen, I assure you Regina. How about once in a while we go to his practices? Checking on him? Let be the annoying moms."

"Okay." Regina chuckled.

"I'm will always protect our son. And I will always do the same to you." Emma stunned at her own blurted about Regina.

"Barely." Regina said, tried to banish the awkward feeling from Emma's reveal. "As it seems, I'm the only one who capable to protect both of you." She pointed at Emma's casted hand.

"Hey!"

"Just admit it, I'm right."

"Right."

"What, dear?"

"You are right. Always the right one."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: YOU'RE NEVER DISAPPOINT ME**

She knocked the door nervously. It's been a week since she moved out of the apartment. She hoped they could spend some good time together that evening. She waited for a minute with her left hand tucked inside her front pocket when Snow appeared in her light blue apron.

"Emma?

"Hey." She greeted. "Can I come?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Snow smiled, gesturing her daughter to enter the house.

Emma stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, while waiting for Snow closing the door. She heard a very familiar footstep, from upstairs.

"Emma?" David appeared.

"Hey, Dad."

"How are you, little girl?" David approached, hugging her daughter tightly.

Emma stiffens in the hug. Even after years had passed, she still couldn't use to the concept of having a parent. And she really really couldn't value any pampered baby treatment. _She is not a little girl._ She loves her parent, but they have always driven her mad with their touchy touchy affections. In conclusion, she was not a fan of affection. Well, it's kinda different when with her wife. Thinking about her wife made her smile internally, and relaxed a bit.

"What happen to your hand, Emma?!" Snow cried, just noticed the bandages covered her daughter's right hand.

"First, Dad, I'm not a little girl. I'm in my mid 30's already." Emma exclaimed. Then looked at the pair while pointing on her casted hand. "Second, this, I fell on it. Nothing serious, so please stop worrying."

"Ah ah. Just stop. I'm fine. Seriously, really." She confirmed before Snow could protest. "It's just a small fracture, very very small." She shrugged, gesturing a pinch with her index finger and thumb finger, that 'very very small' fracture of her hand.

"Good." David relieved. "Good." Like father, like daughter. Both of them really had the same relieve expression. He wrapped his arm around her wife's shoulder, holding her in his arm just to calm the worrying lady.

"Something smells good." Emma said, leaving the topic and adjusted herself at the counter. She almost scratches her itchy casted hand, but remembering the pain when Regina pinched her ear every time she urged to do so, made her stop. And again, thinking about her wife made her smile.

"Well, I'm in the middle of making dinner." Snow said, now approaching the open kitchen, meaning to continue her preparation. "How about joining me and your dad?"

"Err." She hesitated. Regina did say about her special lasagna for dinner, and warned not to leave any for her if she's back home late. That was mean, because everyone knew how heavenly delicious Regina's lasagna. She had sworn for the whole of her life that Regina's lasagna has been her forever favorite dish since the first time she had them. And this whole afternoon, she had yearned for them, very much. "Regina said about lasagna." She said, simply.

"So, Regina." Snow scorned. Emma noticed David fisted his hand in despise, at the mentioned of Regina's name. "How is she?"

"Ahem." Emma cleared her throat. "She's fine, good."

"Of course, she's fine." Snow said distastefully. "When she got what she always had wanted, of course she's good!" She tossed the ladle she's been using into the sink.

"What did you mean by that?" Emma asked with disbelief.

Snow looked at her daughter in fury, but the anger was not aimed at Emma. "She got to her revenge! She seized you from us, AGAIN! She -she – venomous, she's inhuman. SHE'S EVIL!" Snow practically screamed. David stood and put his hand on Snow's shoulder, but still in his hatred.

"No. No. NO!" Emma stood, defending her wife. No, Regina never detained her or forced her. Well, it was her who forced Regina to marry her, but she would not admit that to her parent. And Regina never took her from her parent. She was not the one who sent her away, but her parent. No. Regina, Regina, she's not an evil. No, she's a loving person. But Snow and David were just too blind to see what's beneath.

"Emma!" Snow and David cried out.

"NO! You don't say that about her. You don't know anything about her!"

"We don't know her?" Snow asked incredulously. "We don't know her? The one that cursed everyone just to get her selfish goal? We don't know her? The one that kept on finding any possible ways to kill us, for over the years? We don't know her?!" She shook her head, flung her arms, both, into the air.

"She did this to you, wasn't she? She put something on you, right? Because there is no way you would have married her?" Now David asked, pointing his finger toward Emma.

Emma tried to calm herself. She tried to lower her voice. Erupting on this won't do anything good, and it will make thing worse between her and her parent.

"No, she did nothing. I was fully willing on marrying her. I'm marrying her with all of my conscious and my sane." She said calmly and confidently. "I am completely devoted to her, all of me. No one had forced me or compelled me or cast a spells on me to marry her."

"But why?"

"There was never been a 'why'. I'm happy. She's happy, Henry's happy. That is more that enough."

"She is an enemy. ENEMY!" Snow stressed on her words. "And marriage is something big. Happiness is never enough, marriage is about commitments and responsibilities."

"And you're married to our enemy!" David pressed.

"Commitments and responsibilities are not your elements." Snow confessed cautiously, not wanting to hurt her daughter. "You can't handle this. You're not ready, yet. We will not approve, especially with that woman!" She said sternly.

"I-" Emma, unable to hide her pain toward her mother's doubt. Her own mother couldn't trust her in her own life. Her fucking own life!

"Well, you've been a runner, for like whole life, and you not to be blamed on that. It was her fault! Sweetie, we understood, but now, you should stop this game of yours. You can't marry to your enemy." She said hardheartedly.

"You know what?" She gave up on convincing her parent about accepting the marriage. "I'm tired of telling both of you how happy I am with my marriage, with Regina, MY WIFE," she punctuated 'my wife' purposely. "—with Henry, with my family. I'll do anything, everything to keep my family safe, give them everything they need, fulfill every wish they have, be there for whenever they wanted me to, make them the happiest person in the world, because that's my RESPONSIBILITIES. And I will completely commit to my family. I WILL. This is not a child's promise, the is my words. I bet you know how keen I am in keeping my words." She straightened her shoulder, and looked straight to the two peoples in front of her.

"You will not! She is our enemy!" David practically shouted.

"She's yours enemy. Not my enemy, not anymore."

"Alright then." Snow stood tall.

"I hope-"

"You disappointed us. VERY MUCH."

That's got her. _"You disappointed us."_ That's really got her. She felt like her heart exploded with pain. She couldn't take her heart out of her chest, even though she wanted to, to get rid of the feeling, because there only a pile of disintegrated pieces of her heart's meat filled up inside her chest.

She heard that a lot, so often, in fact. She thought she could used to it with the passing time, but no. Whenever her foster parents mad at her, and said the words to her, she couldn't stop the throbbing inside her chest. She couldn't get rid of the feeling, but as she growing up, she learnt how to hid the hurt. And now, when her own parent, her own blood said that to her, it basically killed her. Her parent disappointed with her. It destroyed her entirely.

"Bye." She controlled her trembling voice and directly walked out of the house without even looked back to her parent. She was devastated. Her injured heart left no space to be concerned about her traumatized parent.

###############################################################################

Some habits died hard. She positioned herself at one of the bar counter, gulped hungrily her Snake Venoms, ignoring any gazes toward her. When she left her parent's apartment that evening, she decided to just quench her misery with a few glasses of light drinks at the Rabbit's Hole. But then she was losing her track, after the bartender suggested her a new beer. The beer surely strong enough to make herself lost control over her own tongue, even though only after two bottles.

She wasn't sure how long she's been there after messaged Regina that she will be home late. _Home. _She's been left alone with her drinks until a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hey Emma!"

"Rubes!"

"No glued to wifey today?"

"Hey! I'm not glued to Regina." She waved dismissively, arguing with the wolf.

"Oh God! What's wrong with your hand?" Ruby asked, a bit slurry as she drunk as well. She grabbed Emma's right arm and struggled to focus her eyes in order to inspect Emma's casted hand.

"Arr. No worries, no worries. It's nothing."

"How you got it? Hey, I never knew they had pink bandages. Do they have red color? It would be cool."

"You should ask Dr Whale. He got a lot of cool stuff. Hah, I wish I could have that cool stethoscope!" She sighed, and tried to imitate an action using the tool on Ruby's chest.

"Is it painful?"

"It's so damn itchy! I fell on my hand when I wanted to check on Regina at her office. That woman really knows how to make me so freaking worried." Then she took another gulp, and hissed at the sting along her throat.

Ruby sat next to Emma sloppily, "Woman, woman. Why they always make us worry?", and then drank Emma's Venom. "What the heck is this?!" She said while rubbing her chest. "Uhh, damn strong."

"V-E-N-O-M. Urr, venom?" She said after difficultly spelled the bottle's tag.

"You know, Em? I'm really, really mad at you."

"Huh, whyyyyy?" Emma whined at the pouted woman.

"Why you never told me that you're married?! And to Mayor? WOW! I'm hurt. You hurt me. A LOT."

"Can you not scream? You're loud." In reality, if anyone ever pointed their attention over these two, the ladies literally screaming at each other while talking. "We needed to keep it secret. You, know? Sorry about that." Emma wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah, understood. Marrying your parent's mortal enemy, you're quite a gutter."

"It did make them pissed." She laughed.

"You should see their face when the first time you told them."

"Well, I noticed others' as well. Hot topic, huh? The savior marrying The Evil Queen."

"Screw them. You're happy. You look happy. I'm happy for you." Ruby shabbily hugged Emma.

"Thanks, Rubes. I'm really happy! I am."

"Congratulations! For your wife and for your baby!" Ruby gave Emma a toast with her just-arrived drink.

"How do you know?! We haven't informed anyone about this?" Emma's eyes widened, shocked at Ruby's statement.

"I smelled her." She said as it was the most obvious fact.

Emma narrowed her slumbered eyes. "Wolf. I'm a wolf, remember? Your wife smells good."

"Hey! Never smell my wife! It's weird when you said Regina smells good, even though she really is smell good. NEVER."

"Hey! Cool down. I couldn't help it, she did smell different. Granny also noticed that." Ruby defending herself against the green eyes. "So, you are going to have another baby. I'm so jealous."

"Yeah, we're going to have another baby!" Emma proudly announced to her best friend. "I can't wait to hold the baby. I'm so excited!"

"I'm really happy for you and Regina." Ruby gave Emma another hug. "I'm so jealous."

"You shouldn't wait any longer, you know?" Emma replied the hug, and pulled herself out to look at Ruby. "I know you keep that ring around you for 3 months now."

Ruby looked at Emma. "I know, I just can't find a good time for that. I'm scared, what if she rejects me?"

"Well, you could just kidnap her." She said nonchalantly, and that got her a smack on her arm. "What? Don't worry too much. Belle loves you, we all know that. She will never say no to a wonderful woman like you. Both of you are made for each other. Don't worry."

"Says the marriage expert." Ruby took her drink, and sipped it with less grace. "I want to make it special. I want to make her feel special."

"Just be yourself. You love her, she loves you. It will be special." Emma continued, "I will give you my full support. About the timing, when we know it, we know it. Just go with it."

"I don't know where you've got this speech. But, hey, I appreciate it. Thank you very much, Em." Emma nodded.

"Don't you think, it's late already? Ruby, Emma?" Belle approached, and grabbed softly Ruby's arm.

"Belle! Oh, I miss you so much." Ruby pulled her girlfriend closer and gave her a wet kiss.

"I love your kisses, but right now I can't help myself to tolerate the smell of your. How much have you drank?"

"Just a few?"

Belle raised her eyebrow. "We should go back." Then, she looked at the blonde who still with her drink. "And you, Sheriff. I bet Madam Mayor will not favor your current state."

Emma froze. "What time is it now?"

"Quarter past midnight."

"Shit!"

"You're toast." Ruby said, teasing Emma. "Ouch!" She yelped when Belle pinched her arm.

#################################################################################

The mansion was dark and quiet. Of course, during this hour everyone was sleeping. Emma slowly opened the front door, not wanting to wake the residents. She bent over, and quietly placed her boots, next to the other pair which belong to her wife. As she tried to stand straight, she stumbled over the table as the waves of dizziness attacked her, and that did leave a crack of sound.

"Quiet will you?" She shushed angrily at the offended object.

She, then walked on her toes toward the staircase. She tripped several times on her steps toward the second floor. "Ssshhh, ssshh, sssh" she muttered like a mantra while on her way to their bedroom.

She stopped in front of Henry's room, and sneaked in with a minimal noise as she could. She could see her son sleep so peacefully, and that sight of her sleeping son slowly diminished her throbbing heart. This was the reason why she keeps on fighting in her life, keeps on trying her hard to stand on her own feet because she needs to survive, she needs to prove herself to everyone. She needs to be stronger, and stronger. Even though she gave up on Henry, she believed that this was for his best chance. And Regina proved her right. She had always tried her very best to become perfect so that if one day she wanted to find her son, she could show him how good his mother was. She wanted to be the person that her child will be proud of.

Henry has always been a person she had ever wanted her baby would be when he growing up. And now she will become stronger than she had been, because by doing so she would be able to protect her family. And she will prove to her parent that, she will do better. Better than them. Because at this moment, and in the future, she is the better Emma.

She kissed Henry's forehead, and she chuckled at the sound of Henry's grunt at the disturbance. She closed the door quietly and headed to her and Regina's room. And here again, she kept on making this as a habit as considering anything as her and Regina's thing. Sharing was not her trait, she was the person who would prefer to keep thing by herself. And yet sharing with the woman seems so easy and natural. Their room, their house, their son, their baby, their family, their decision. She would decide anything on her own, because she hates being restricted in her own life. But then again, nowadays making decisions alone without considering the woman thought, made her feel empty.

She looked over the sleeping woman. Regina was in her silk button pajamas. She looked so beautiful and innocent. Emma thought, she could stand there and just stare at the woman for forever. She moved her feet toward the bed, decided to tuck Regina properly in her strayed blanket. Then she gazed over Regina's exposed flat tummy. She looked at Regina's stomach, and instantly felt warmth in her broken heart, knowing that there is a growing life inside.

She hesitantly put her left palm on the skin, afraid that she could wake the sleeping mother. She rubbed the area slowly with her thumb, caressing the tummy with care, as if that she could scratch the skin with her touch. That gesture stirred Regina. Regina woke up at the sight of the blonde knelt next to her side, while Emma's hand rested on her stomach.

She wanted to protest, and yelled at the blonde, but then she stopped. She stopped when Emma approached closer, bent toward her flat tummy. She stopped when she felt a warm breath on her skin. She stopped when she felt another warm skin touched her skin. She stopped when she felt the blonde kissed her tummy. She just stopped. She stayed there, as Emma placed a long kiss on her.

She wanted to call out Emma's name, but she paused, as she could feel foreign texture dropped on her exposed skin. Emma was crying. She was crying, and Regina's knew how hard the blonde tried to hold her sob's sound as not to wake her up. Emma was crying. She left a trace of her tears on Regina's stomach as she ended her kiss and observed the up-and-down moving belly. Emma was crying.

"Hey, baby." Regina could hear a soft voice clearly in that quiet room. Emma was talking to her belly.

"Momma's here." Emma massaged Regina's skin slowly with her thumb, and that leave Regina a goosebump.

"Sorry, Momma is crying. Just a little bit emotional." She said. "No, no. It's not because of you. Don't worry okay."

"You wanna know something, baby? You are the most special kid in the world because you are magical." Emma shook her head, then continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't leave your big brother out of the list. Okay, correction. You and your brother, Henry, are the most special kids in the world." That made Regina smile.

"I love both of you so so much. Oh yes, your mommy also loves both of you so so much. And don't you ever scared of the outside world as we will protect you from anything. Your big brother is so excited about you, and I'm a little bit worried about him spoiling you."

"You wanna know about another thing, baby? Mommy is the most powerful Queen in the Fairy Tale Land." She chuckled quietly. "Yes, you've heard me. Fairy Tale Land. Mommy is the scariest person in the land, and everyone come to respect her. Emm, actually scared of her." Regina almost smack Emma's head, but then interrupted by the blonde as she said, "No, no. You shouldn't scare of her, baby. Because momma knows how lovely mommy is. Mommy will love you, will pamper you as much as she can until you can't find any reason to scare of her. Your mommy is the most amazing person on earth. And you will love her so much. Trust momma."

"How about momma? Well, momma is the strongest knight ever existed." Regina scoffed internally at the shameless statement. "Your blonde momma is the savior. So, for my whole life I will promise you that I will always be there to save you, your brother and mommy. I will always do."

"Mommy is the Queen, and momma is the knight. So, that will make Henry a prince. And you are the most beautiful baby ever. So, Henry is the most most handsome young prince. He's brave, smart. He is everything good on earth. Thanks to mommy for loving him so much. And he will be the best brother ever."

"What, baby? Oh, granny and grandpa?" Regina noticed the excited voice filled with sadness. "Snow White is your granny, and that automatically made the Prince Charming your grandpa. Then Granny Cora. I don't like her as she tried to hurt Henry and mommy. But I'm thankful that she had given us the most wonderful, strong, beautiful woman." She said.

Then, Emma stopped. Regina puzzled at the silent woman. She anxiously waits for the woman to start talking again. To be honest, she loved to hear her wife talking to their baby like that, she loved her wife's voice a lot. It had always successfully soothed her, calming her down even before they are married. For unknown reason, she always feels like being pulled toward the voice.

"I will never disappoint in you." Emma said after a long quiet moment.

"I will never disappoint in you, baby." Regina could hear Emma's voice trembling.

"I promise you, I will never disappoint in you." Emma's voice quaked. She shuddered as she tried to restrain her cry.

"Whatever you do, whatever you choose, whatever you ever wanted in your life, I will never use them to be a reason for me to disappoint at you."

"I will always be with you, always listen to you, always supporting you in whatever decision you will make in your life. Because baby, momma will always trust you."

"Momma will never send you away. Momma will never selfishly turn away from you, just because you do something wrong."

"Mommy and I will always forgive you, always love you."

"There will be a phase when you will become rebellious, there will be a phase when you feel like being controlled. There will be a phase when you want a freedom, and you feel like wanting to run away."

"I will accept that and try to understand you more. You can run away, baby. It's okay. Because, I trust you to come back."

"But you should always remember this. We will always love you, and we will always be your home."

"I will do better to protect you, your brother and mommy. I will always trust each one of you because you are my family."

"And I will always never disappoint in you." She cried. "Like Snow and David."

"I will never let you go through my life. I promise."

She leaned closer to Regina's tummy, and chaste a kiss on the exposed skin. Regina could feel the wet feeling from what she thought was Emma's cheek.

"I love you. Good night, baby."

"I promise." She said, kissing Regina's tummy again.

She got up from her knees. She could feel her legs numb as she knelt for quite sometimes. She wobbly stood, struggling to make her posture steady. Then she studied the woman on the bed. She tucked Regina in her blanket, and instinctively kissed Regina on her forehead, murmuring "I promise" to the woman who she thought was sleeping. She walked with her unsteady steps toward the bathroom, with a motive to clean herself from all the alcohol's effects.

Regina heart's broken as she listened to the broken person next to her, a moment ago. She opened her eyes as she could hear the shower on, in the bathroom. She could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt her heart clenched, and she felt so mad because she couldn't do anything about it. She wished to hug the woman tightly. She wished to let the woman cry in her arm. She wished to do anything to cheer the woman up. She wished to take all the pain that the woman feels. She wished, and wished and wished but she couldn't do anything to soothe the pain. And that made her mad with herself.

Regina waited for the blonde to come out from the bathroom. It's been like hours since she was in there. Regina woke up from her bed and walked toward the bathroom. She pressed her ear closer to the door to catch any sign from the woman. She heard nothing. Not even the water's sound. Regina decided to enter. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Oh, Emma." She whispered. When she entered the bathroom, the sight in front of her damaged her already sore heart. Emma was falling asleep in the bath tub, still with her clothes, soaked.

"What have I done to you?" Guilt built in her soul, as she lowered herself next to the tub while observing the slumbered blonde. "This would never happen to you if I never enacted the curse." She brushed Emma's mane behind Emma's ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She slowly took off the blonde wet clothes, carefully lifted Emma's right hand. She, then unbuttoned Emma's jeans, and gently pulled down the jeans and Emma's underwear. She could feel her cheek heated by the view of the naked blonde. She gathered the wet clothes and put them together with the other dirty clothes. She grabbed a dry towel, and tenderly wiped Emma's wet body. She could smell alcohol from Emma when Emma groaned as she wiped the towel over the woman's body.

As she ran the towel over Emma's bare back, she noticed quite a number of lines of an old scar. She recognized the scars, and she knew what had caused them. She softly traced her fingers on the scars, and closed her eyes as she recalled the memories of her mother punished her with whip every time she disappointed her mother.

"Who did this to you?"

She slowly lowered Emma on the couch, tucked her in after put on some clothes on her wife. She kissed Emma's forehead, wished her wife a sweet dream.

She back to her bed and adjusted herself under the blanket. She looked across the room, and contemplated the sight of her sleeping wife.

"I never disappointed in you, Emma." She said, and tried to sleep. She closed her eyes to settle for the night, but she couldn't. And that night abandoned her all by herself, awoke until the sun rise greet.

################################################################

"Urghhh." Emma grunted. Her head was about to burst out, as the light seeping through her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Congratulation, dear. You're apparently successfully placing yourself in hell." That voice that she started to accustomed to, rang surrounded their room.

"Hell or not. I'm very contented as long as this beautiful woman in front of me will always be there with me." She rubbed her temple, tried to ease her throbbing head. Alcohol's effect. "Damn."

"Language, Miss Swan. Here, take these." She sat at the corner of the couch, handed two pills of painkiller and a glass of water.

Emma straightened her body to reach out for the meds, then she paused as she felt something different about her body. She touched her body, looked down to her chest, too slow to notice the silk pajamas that covered her body. This was not her pajamas. She never had any of these expensive clothes. This was Regina's. Regina. Then she gasped, realizing something. No, no!

She clutched the silk on her chest, and automatically covered herself with her blanket. "ARGHHHH!" She screamed. "What did you do to me?!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I couldn't control myself last night." Regina curved her guilty expression, but internally she smirks toward Emma. _Idiot._

"You raped me!" Emma was traumatized.

"You raped me before, and see what I've got?" Regina said, while caressing her flat belly.

"I never. You-I-but we-"

Regina laughed. "Idiot." She laughed at Emma's comical expression.

"You cheated me!" She loved it when Regina is actually laughing.

"Honestly, I appreciated the sight last night." Regina is directing her gazes over Emma's body, and that made Emma's face blushed slightly while biting inside her cheek.

"Last night?"

"You should be thankful that I've let you sleep here last night. I won't tolerate any of your drinking habit, Miss Swan. Next time you come back home drunk, you can only sleep on the deck."

"Regina, I-"

"You missed the dinner. You came home late, in the morning, and never informed me any reasons why you're late. You were drunk and smelly."

"I-"

"What if something bad happens to you, hmm? What if you knocked over a tree? Tripped over something? Or any possible accident happened to you? What will happen to you if nobody knew where you were, and you were in danger?"

"I should've told you." She looked into Regina's eye.

"Yes, you should. You have a family now, Emma. You should tell me where you go, or what you do. So that I don't have to worry about you, or waiting restlessly for her missing wife, like for the whole night. I'm your wife, Emma."

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized. She placed her right hand on Regina's tight. She winced, in pain as her tighten her grip, forgot about her injured hand.

"Here, take these first." She handed Emma the pills and the glass. She observed Emma as she gulped the meds, and then sipped the water. She took the glass from Emma and placed it on the nearby table. She sat back next to Emma and grabbed Emma's casted hand.

As her wife took her hand, Emma could feel tingling sensation flowing along her hand to her arm. She knew what her wife does to her injured hand at that moment, but she couldn't understand why only now. She observed her wife, as her wife closed her eyes while both of her hands covered Emma's right hand. Regina opened her eyes, and smirks at the blushing woman, as she caught Emma studied her face with awe.

"Feel good?"

"Mmmm." Emma said as she moved her fingers to examine if there still any pain. "Feel good."

"Why healed me?" She asked.

"I can't leave you with your injured hand, as there are so many possibilities that you will make it worst. I need your hand to be fully functioning."

Emma blushed at the statement, her mind always tends to stray toward something else, well naughty thought whenever she's around Regina. "Right."

"And I'm tired of feeding you."

"Hey. I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Not anymore."

"Hey. I'm hurt."

"I believe any of your hurt feelings is none of my business."

"Hey." She pouted.

"I simply try to save my fries from you."

"My ex-fries."

"My fries."


End file.
